The purpose of this grant is to support the scientific and clinical activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) by providing necessary infrastructure to the CALGB program at The Ohio State University (OSU). The multidisciplinary collaborative research approach at OSU has a tract record of providing more effective methods of prevention, detection and treatment of adult cancer, with a particular focus on breast cancer, gastrointestinal cancers, genitourinary malignancies, hematologic malignancies, lung cancer and melanoma. This research focuses the efforts of medical and hematologic oncologists, surgeons, radiotherapists, transplanters, psychiatrists, pathologists, cytogeneticists, translational laboratory scientists, basic scientists, statisticians, epidemiologists, nurses, pharmacists, and clinical research associates on well designed and conducted studies asking interrelated clinical and basic science questions whose answers contribute significantly to patient care and to reduction of cancer within populations at increased risk. Included in this project are: 1) the exploration of new therapeutic agents, and their associated toxicities, in Phase I, II and III clinical trials; 2) the evaluation of efficacy and toxicity of new regimens including combinations of new and old agents in an effort to exploit synergistic combinations more effectively; 3) the development of multi-modal approaches to specific tumor problems using surgical, immunological and radiotherapeutic measures in optimal combinations; 4) the involvement of pertinent basic science disciplines such as molecular genetics, biochemistry, pharmacology, immunology and biostatistics in the formulation and execution of specific therapy protocols; 5) the improvement of cancer care in the community by using these protocols to educate pre- and post-doctoral students, nurses, allied medical personnel and physicians, 6) the evaluation of biologic studies in correlation with clinical endpoint to develop more rationally based cancer management, 7) the evaluation of cancer controls efforts such as early detection, and 8) the study of the psycho-social aspects of cancer. Under the overall coordination of Clara D. Bloomfield, M.D., OSU contributes to CALGB activities through patient accrual to protocols, development and leadership of research protocols, leadership and participation in the scientific and administrative committees of CALGB, housing of multiple CALGB core laboratories and facilities, CALGB meeting participation and authorship on Group publications. In addition, OSU performs institutional pilots and provides lab data that lead to new CALGB studies. Support of this program should increase our ability to prevent, detect, treat and cure adult cancer and improve the quality of life of cancer survivors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]